The Great Man Down
Plot Summary The Royal Family is put on lockdown in the safe room following assassination attempt on the King. Eleanor falls apart while Helena prepares Liam for the role of Prince Regent, the acting King of England. Cyrus, however, has other ideas. Full Recap The episode begins with Helena, Liam, and Eleanor being rushed through the tunnels to the safe room, escorted by security and bodyguards. Eleanor is high, however, and fights against her bodyguard. He picks her up over his shoulder and continues to the safe room. When they have all arrived, they realize that Cyrus was already there. Eleanor asks what's going on and where Simon is. The door behind her begins to open, and she turns around, thinking it's Simon. Rather, it's Ted and Jasper. Eleanor immediately asks Ted what's going on. He explains that Simon was shot twice by an unknown assailant and that the palace is under lockdown. Liam and Eleanor are shocked to hear this news. Helena appears indifferent to it, while Cyrus doesn't seem all too surprised. Shortly after this, Cyrus and Eleanor begin arguing over who could have attacked the King. Eleanor points out that Cyrus appears shaky and nervous, and he in turn points out that Eleanor had blood on her hands. She responds that it isn't blood on her hands, it is paint. Around this time, Ophelia enters and announces that she saw Cyrus sneaking around that night. Ted questions her about it but Cyrus manages to hush both of them. Liam asks Ted who is supposed to be secured in the safe room first in a situation such as this. Ted replies that they secure the Prince Regent first. This prompts Liam to ask why Cyrus was in the safe room before Liam was, which raises further suspicion about Cyrus. Later, Eleanor pleads with Ted to let her get away from the room, stating that she'd go crazy if she was forced to stay in the room any longer. Cyrus retorts that perhaps she'd kill someone if she stayed. Eleanor angrily starts toward him but is held back by Jasper. She pushes him away from her and asks again to be let out. Jasper interrupts and tells Ted that the tunnel is secure. Ted then allows Eleanor into the tunnel. Jasper follows her and talks to Eleanor, whose emotions are unwavered by his romantic advances. When she returns to the safe room, Ted tells everyone that it is safe to go back into the palace, but tells them of some new security precautions. a Before the ceremony for Liam to become Prince Regent, Ophelia stops by to wish Liam luck. Helena walks in on them and tells Liam that it is time to begin. When Liam leaves, Helena asks Ophelia if she is truly ready to be dating the King of England. Then, Helena leaves, and Ophelia is left to consider the Queen's words. Finally, it's time for the ceremony to begin so that Liam can be crowned Prince Regent (acting King of England). Helena, Liam, and Eleanor enter the room. Liam says his vows to the country and is about to kiss the Bible and become King when Cyrus enters the room and the ceremony pauses. Cyrus tells the audience that Liam is not fit to be King. Helena tries to hush him. Cyrus continues to inform them that Liam and Eleanor are not the King's children; they are illegitimate. Liam and Eleanor demand to know if this is the truth from Helena, and she doesn't deny it, inplicating that they are indeed illegitimate children. At the end of the episode, Liam and Eleanor are shown in the hospital taking a paternity test. Category:Season 1